My Evil Sweetheart
by CHyun
Summary: Short OneShoot Fic of ChangKyu Couple. Aku Changmin dan aku ingin menceritakan tentang kekasihku yang manis tapi evil pada kalian .


**My Evil Sweetheart**

**ChangKyu Short OneShoot Fanfiction**

**Yaoi**

**Don't Like? Then, Don't read okay ^^**

**No Bash ^^b**

**By: CHyun ^^**

ChangMin POV

Hallo~ Shim ChangMin disini ^^ Hari ini aku mau menceritakan tetang My Evil Sweetheart khekhekhe

Kalian tau kan siapa? Apa? Kalian tidak tau? ya ampun... Kalian ketinggalan jaman sekali sih... Masa tidak tau kekasihku itu siapa ckckckc

Baiklah karena aku sedang baik hati aku akan memberitahukannya kepada kalian khekhe

Kalian penasaran kan? Khekhekhe

Kekasihku itu~ Cho KyuHyun Magnae Super Junior yang paling imut dan maniiiiiiiiiiiiis sedunia khekhekhe sampai-sampai aku takut terkena diabetes kalau terus memandanginya khekhekhe

Kalian tau tidak? (Reader: tidaaak -_-) Kekasihku itu Evil sekali (Author: sama kayak pacarnya kn -_-b) humm jadi begini ceritanya...

Author POV

Flashback

Kriing kriing

"Aiish jinjja siapa yang menelepon malam-malam begini sih!" Changmin yang sedang tertidur pulas mendengar suara HP nya berdering tanda telepon masuk.

"Yeoboseo~"

"Changminieeee~"

"Aigoooo BabyKyu~ Ada apa menelepon malam-malam begini sih?"

"Changminie hiks ayo ke sini hiks tolong aku~ hiks"

"eh? BABYKYU? ADA APA? KAU DIMANA? AKU AKAN SEGERA KESANA!" Changmin yang mendengar suara namjachingu nya menangis langsung tersadar dari setengah tidurnya.

"Aku hiks ada di hiks lantai paling atas hiks gedung apartemen mu hiks Minnie~ hiks"

"Eoh?! OKE BABY TUNGGU SEBENTAR NE AKU SEGERA KESANA!"

Changmin segera melesat ke lantai paling atas apartement nya bahkan dia lupa untuk memakai jaket ataupun alas kaki.

BRAK

"Hosh hos hosh BABYKYU! KAU DIMANA?!"

Hup

"Aku ada di belakangmu Minnie~~" Jawab Kyuhyun smabil memeluk Changmin dari belakang.

Changmin membalikan tubuhnya lalu langsng memeluk Kyu sambil memeriksa tubuh Kyu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Baby kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa ada yang sakit? Apa ada yang mau berbuat jahat padamu Kyu? Kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanya Changmin beruntun.

"Chwang~ Bagaimana kau menjawab kalau kau bertanya sampai tidak berhenti begitu ckckck... Kau lihat sendiri aku tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang sakit, dan tidak ada yang mau menyakitiku." Jawab Kyu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lalu ada apa kau meneleponku sambil menangis dan minta tolong? Kau lihat bahkan penampilanku tidak karuan begini! Aku sangat khawatir padamu kau tau! Kenapa kau membuat ku sport jantung tengah malam begini sih!" Bentak Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya tersenyum lebar berganti ekspresi seperti orang yang akan menangis, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Changmin yang melihat kalau Kyu akan menangis sebentar lagi menyadari kesalahannya karena membentak Kyu, Changmin pun memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengelus-elus kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ssshhhtt mianhae chagiya, uljima, jebal shhht~" Changmin berusaha menenangkan Kyu.

"Hiks Changminnie jahat hiks kenapa Changminie memarahi Kyu hiks Changminie menyebalkan hiks~"

"Ssshh mianhaeyo baby, uljima~ Kau tau kan melihat air matamu jatuh membuat htiku sakit sekali, uljima baby~" Demi apapun, melihat air mata Kyu jatuh adalah hal yang menyakitkan untuk Changmin, dan membuat BabyKyunya menangis adalah hal terakhir dari daftar kelakuan Changmin yang paling buruk yang akan Changmin lakukan.

"Hiks hiks padahal hiks aku hanya ingin hiks memberikan kejutan hiks ulang tahunmu hiks kau malah hiks memarahiku hiks Changminie paboya hiks~"

"Eh?" Changmin bingung, memangnya ini hari ulang tahunnya? Dia pun mengecheck tgl di HP nya, dan ternyata benar ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya tanggal 18 February 2013 jam 00.00. Dia pun melihat sekelilingnya, Changmin terkejut saat meliahat ada sebuah meja dengan makanan dan lilin di atasnya. Astaga ternyata BabyKyunya sudah menyiapkan candle light dinner yang sangat romantis disana.

"Omona BabyKyu~ Gomawoyo~ Aku sendiri lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku... Gomawo ne baby~"

CUP

Changmin mengecup dahi Kyuhyun, dan membuat tangisan Kyuhyun berhenti dalam sekejap.

Changmin memandangi Kyuhyun, aigoo lihat matanya yang berair dengan pipi bulat gembul dan bibir merahnya yang menggoda itu ckckck Changmin-ssi kekasihmu itu sangat manis dan menggiurkan ne? khekhekhe

"Kajja kita makan Baby~ aku tidak mau makanan yang menggiurkan itu keburu dingin haha"

"Ne Chwang~" Changmin menarik tangan Kyu untuk duduk di kursi dan memulai makan.

Hap, Changmin menyuapkan sesendok penuh makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Waaah~ Mashitaaaaa~"

"Jinjjayo Chwang? Asik berarti usahaku belajar memasak dengan Wookie hyung selama satu bulan ini berhasik khekhekeh."

"Mwo? Jadi BabyKyu yang membuat semua ini?"

"Neeee~" Jawab Kyu sambil tersenyum manis dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Aigoo~ Sudah sap jadi istri yang baik ne? Khekhekhe" Dan ucapan Changminpun sukses membuat pipi Kyuhyun bertambah merah karena malu.

"Chwang~ Berhenti menggoda ku atau aku pulang sekarang!?"

"Chagiya jangan marah ne hehehe ayo kita lanjutkan makannya."

Dan malam itupun berakhir dengan Kyu menginap di dorm TVXQ tepatnya dikamar Shim ChangMin karena Changmin demam khekhekhe, yah~ siapa suruh keluar pada malam hari dimusim dingin tanpa memakai jaket dan alas kaki khekhe rasakan sendiri akibatnya.

Flashback off

Changmin's POV

Aigooo~ Kekasihku itu manis sekali kan khekhekhe yah~ meskipun sedikit Evil khekhekhe

Eits tapi kalian jangan coba-coba mendekatinya ya, awas saja kalu berani, maka aku Shim ChangMin akan dengan senang ahti membawa kalian ke dasar neraka yang paling dasar khekhekhe

"Eumm~ Chwang~ kenapa belum tidur?"

Aigoo, kekasihku ini terbangun kan jadinya, ini pasti gara-gara kalian ribut ne? ckckckc

Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau kekasihku ini sedang menginap dikamarku sekarang? ckckck

Kasihan sekali BabyKyu terbangun oleh suara kalian yang ribut ckckck

"Ne Baby ayo kita tidur sekarang~" Kumatikan lampu dan beranjak untuk tidur sambil memeluk erat babyKyu ku ini khekhekhe

Eh knapa kalian masih disini? Sudah pergi sana! Aku mau tidur dengan My Evil Sweetheart~ Hush hush

06/15/2013 Saturday 12.51

Okay ini FF kedua aku di FFN mohon komentar membangunnya ne ^^b

Salam Damai ^^)7


End file.
